


Lemon Trouble

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Lemon Collections [13]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: All the Smut Tags, F/M, Lemons, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: Anything you want or imagine... any fantasy you have... any desire that wakes you in the night, panting and sweaty... A collection of one-shot citrus for NATHAN, AUDREY, and DUKE. Canon, AU, angst, fluff, and more. Porn with Plot![Ch 2] Summary: Duke bet Audrey that he could keep her distracted enough not to join Nathan at the station on her day off. [Tags: cunnilingus, exhibitionism]Author's Note: Though this is marked Complete, it never truly is. I will add chapters whenever inspiration strikes me. Requests welcome too.





	1. Pressing Matters

Summary: Audrey had been on the go chasing a Trouble all day with Duke and Nathan. She hasn't gotten a chance to go to the bathroom.

Pairing: Duke/Audrey/Nathan

Tags: oral sex, double penetration, water sports

XXX

Chasing down and resolving their most recent Trouble had taken all day. Night had fallen like a blanket, leaving only a crescent of moonlight illuminating the world. Nathan's Bronco trounced through another pothole and Audrey gasped in agony. She threw her hand out, snagging Duke's wrist where he was sitting beside her on the bench seat and squeezing hard, wincing as the truck rattled violently all around her. She groaned, digging her fingers in to his skin.

Duke put his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb over her tight knuckles. “Hold on, Audrey, we're almost there.”

“Do you want me to pull over?” Nathan offered.

“No, no,” Audrey moaned. “I'm okay. I can make it.”

The Bronco bounced again, finding purchase on the deep ruts in the dirt road.

Audrey yelped and arched backwards in the attempt to alleviate the force of her jeans on her stomach.

Duke rubbed her shoulder hard, trying to draw her attention away from her overfull bladder.

“Nathan, are you aiming for every single pothole?” Audrey ground out.

“Not particularly,” Nathan said.

However, his blue eyes flashed in the dark as he grinned at Duke. Catching his train of thought, Duke smiled wickedly. Audrey was so focused on not wetting her pants that she didn't notice their little exchange. She wriggled in her seat, fighting the seat belt and her tight jeans.

“Here,” Duke said. “Let me help.” He reached across to unsnap her jeans, letting some pressure out.

Audrey groaned again, slumping in her seat.

However, another pothole tossed her against the belt and her relief was short-lived.

Duke unbuckled the seat belt, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

“Hey, hey,” Nathan protested.

“Let it go, Chief,” Duke said with a smirk. “We're almost there, aren't we?”

Audrey shifted against Duke's side, whimpering.

“We are,” Nathan confirmed.

“Thank god,” Audrey said.

Smirking, Duke slipped his hand down the front of her jeans.

Audrey half-screamed and grabbed Duke's hand, jerking it away. “Duke, no!” she protested. “I can't—”

“Shh,” Duke murmured. His mouth was warm against the shell of her ear, the words vibrating into her skull. “Shh, Audrey. Let me help. I'll take your mind off it.”

“No,” she moaned. “Duke, I can't, not now. No, please...”

He wriggled his fingers free of hers and ran his fingertips from her gasping mouth, down her racing pulse, over the buttons of her shirt, and into the open vee of her jeans. Duke ran his fingers along the lacy waistband of her panties, the touch feather-light. She gasped, curling away from even that slight pressure.

“Duke,” she whimpered. “I have to—”

“We're almost there,” Nathan interrupted.

Audrey latched onto his arm, digging her nails into the thick fabric of his coat. “Nathan, please, faster.”

“I'm going the speed limit,” Nathan told her.

“I can go faster,” Duke whispered into her ear.

Audrey shuddered. She clawed Nathan's coat, wriggling desperately as Duke's fingers slithered lower.

Duke breached the waistband of her panties, sliding beneath the lace. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to block his progress, but that only put more pressure on her bladder. Her legs fell apart and she arched forward, giving Duke all the access he needed. He slipped his long fingers lower, parting her folds and delving in. She was wet with sweat and Duke flicked his short nail into her clit. She keened and whined, bucking beneath his touch.

Duke knew all her favorite spots, all her sensitive little secrets. He had taken great pleasure in learning and memorizing each and every one of them, using them to his advantage whenever he fancied. Before long, she was dripping. Her jeans, which had already been uncomfortable, became downright painful.

“Duke,” she gasped. She tried to grab his wrist, tried to stop his progress.

Nathan caught her hand, interlacing their fingers and holding her to the wheel.

Audrey whined, thrashing at Duke with her free hand. However, each jerking motion only made her more aware of how badly she had to pee. She forced herself to stop wriggling, gasping for breath as she tried to hold it. Her muscles were tight, sucking Duke's fingers deep when he slipped them inside her. He flicked her clit again, pressing to the base of it. Audrey squirmed, her legs falling open. Duke took advantage, thrusting his fingers inside her, stroking her closer to the edge.

Nathan groaned as the musk of her arousal perfumed his truck.

“You're not going to be able to drive anywhere without remembering this moment, are you, Nate?” Duke teased. He flicked Audrey's clit just so, rolling it between the rough callus on his thumb and her pubic bone.

Audrey shuddered and whined, squeezing his fingers hard.

Nathan glowered at Duke, stroking his thumb over Audrey's knuckles.

The Bronco hit another pothole, jostling the three of them violently. The heel of Duke's hand pressed to Audrey's bladder and she yelped. Quickly, Duke took the pressure off and doubled the rapid touch of his thumb on her clit. She clawed Nathan's hand, twisting this way and that.

“Duke, Duke,” she chanted. “Please, please, no. I can't—I'm going to—”

He curled his fingers inside her and then lightened his touch.

She growled as her orgasm edged away, caught between grateful and frustrated.

“We're here,” Nathan said. He bounced the Bronco into the marina's lot, choose a spot nearest to the slip where the Cape Rouge was docked, and shut off the ignition.

Audrey gathered herself up, batting Duke's hand away and climbing over him in her haste to escape. She didn't bother to fasten her jeans, just hurried up the dock to the gangplank.

Nathan locked the Bronco while Duke caught up with her.

She was doing a little dance, the urgency increasing now that she could hear the lap of the waves. “Duke, please,” she whimpered.

“Hold on, hold on,” he chuckled.

“I've been holding on!” Audrey exclaimed.

Duke grabbed the plank and pulled it down, giving Audrey a ramp rather than forcing her to jump onto the deck. She hustled up and resumed her desperate shuffle at the door. Duke made a show of waiting for Nathan to join them, jingling his keys. Nathan clambered over the side and Duke pulled the plank back in.

“Duke!” Audrey insisted.

Nathan eyed the unfastened top of her jeans and closed the space between them. He wrapped her up in his arms, nearly lifting her off her feet, lowering his head to kiss her.

Audrey batted at him, protesting, “Nathan, let me go. I have to—”

Duke circled behind her and tugged her jeans down swiftly. The pants tangled at her ankles, caught on her laced boots, and she stumbled. Nathan kept his grip on her, lifting her up while Duke pulled off her jeans and boots completely. In her panties and shirt, the twin deck lights and the moonlight played on her pale skin. She had goosebumps.

“Let me go, Nathan!” she demanded. “Duke, stop! I'm going—”

“Go right ahead,” Duke said. He watched them, his arms folded over his chest.

Audrey's eyes were comically wide. “What? No! I can't! Not here!”

“Why not?” Duke asked casually. “It's a deck. I'll just hose it off.”

Audrey tried to squirm free of Nathan's arms, twisting around. He pinned her to his chest, holding her tight, one hand cupped on her breast while the other slipped down between her legs. Audrey cried out, oversensitive from Duke's stimulation. Her bladder screamed and she kicked Nathan in the shin.

“Let me go, Nathan!”

Duke dropped to his knees at her feet, grabbing her flailing ankle and hitching her thigh over his shoulder. Nathan supported her weight, holding her up while Duke positioned himself between her thighs. He tugged her panties aside and fastened his mouth to her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue and sucking it hard.

Audrey howled, arching into Nathan. She clutched his arms, digging her nails into his jacket, clenching her thighs around Duke's head.

Duke wormed his palms against her inner thighs, prying her legs apart to steal a breath before diving back into her. He lapped lower, dragging his tongue over the length of her slit. He could feel her trembling, every muscle on high alert to hold her bladder. She was tight around his tongue, but absolutely sopping wet. Despite all her protests, he could tell that she liked this. For all her posturing, Audrey Parker needed to let go of her rigid control sometimes.

“Please,” she begged. Her face was flushed prettily. “Duke, I don't want to... not here.”

“Keep holding it for me,” he said into her folds. The vibration of his voice made her keen.

“Good girl,” Nathan crooned. He nipped the side of her neck, dragging his teeth over her pulse.

Duke slipped two fingers into her soaked core. “You are so wet right now,” he whispered. “Are you sure you didn't go already?”

Audrey gasped. “No, I didn't.”

Duke nipped her clit, lapping it, pressing it between his lips and worrying it with his tongue. “Would you like me to fill you up?”

“Please, no,” she whimpered. “I'm too full. It's too much.”

Duke pressed a kiss to her folds, pulling away before she could orgasm. “Don't worry,” he said sweetly. “I'll take care of you.”

Audrey hung from Nathan's arms while Duke tugged off her panties and made quick work of her shirt. Completely bare under the stars, exposed on the deck of the Rouge, Audrey tilted her head back into Nathan's shoulder. Her throat flashed as she swallowed, pulse jumping. Nathan cupped her breasts, rasping his thumbs over her nipples while Duke stripped out of his clothes. Then, he passed Audrey over and removed his own clothes, scooping up the tangle of garments and putting them aside. He returned to Duke and Audrey, finding them in the middle of a passionate kiss. Nathan watched for a moment, his erection rising with interest.

Duke lifted his head from Audrey's mouth, leaving her kiss-flushed and swollen. “Nate?”

“It's your boat,” Nathan said.

“She'll clean,” Duke said about the Rouge.

Audrey trembled in his arms, her entire body vibrating. Her nipples were hard, her skin was flushed, and her thighs glistened in the moonlight. Golden hair tangled and loose, she looked thoroughly debauched. With Duke pressed against her back, his grin feral and hungry, her breasts cupped in his big hands, she looked like she belonged on the cover of an erotic novel.

Duke pressed his mouth to the shell of her ear. “How would you like Nathan to fill you up?”

Audrey moaned. “Duke, I'm so full. Please, let me go pee first and then we can...”

Duke stroked her folds, his fingertip purposefully seeking out her pearl and scraping it with a blunt nail. She whimpered, arching against him, legs spreading of their own accord. Duke slipped two fingers into her, thrusting shallowly. Even from where he was standing, Nathan could hear how wet she was.

“I think you want Nathan to fill up this hungry pussy,” Duke continued. He kept his voice low, thrumming into her ear. “In fact, I think you want me to fill up your tight ass too.”

“Duke,” Audrey whined. Her hips canted helplessly into his hand, a new rush of wetness coming at his words. “I can't. I'll pee. I really will.”

“That's okay,” Duke murmured. “No one will blame you if you do, especially with both our cocks inside you.”

Audrey shuddered in his arms, squirming, rubbing her thighs together.

“Nate?” Duke asked. “Grab the lube from the bridge. Though we might not even need it. Audrey is positively dripping for us.”

Completely bare, Nathan strode across the deck, climbed the ladder to the bridge, fetched the bottle of lube and a condom from Duke's spare box, and hurried back to his two lovers. Duke had Audrey spread out when he returned, her legs parted, her hips bucking wantonly into his wriggling fingers, her breasts heaving as she gasped for air. Her eyes were half-closed, lashes lowered in bliss even as she watched the show Nathan had inadvertently put on for her. Her belly looked tight, quivering with her desperation.

“Pretty sight,” Nathan remarked. “Both of you.”

“Get over here,” Duke said.

Nathan handed Duke the lube and condom.

“Here,” Duke said and shuffled Audrey forward into Nathan's chest.

She fell into him, clutching his shoulders, panting and trembling. Nathan gripped her buttocks, spreading her cheeks for Duke. He rolled the condom on himself, knelt down, and rubbed his slick fingers against Audrey's tight pucker. She rocked backwards into his fingers, opening for him greedily. Duke fit in one finger, then a second. He added more lube, even though she was thoroughly drenched.

“Please,” Audrey moaned.

Duke withdrew his fingers and stepped up behind Audrey, resting his hands on her hips and tugging her back against him. Nathan hitched her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She started to take him in, but stopped and whimpered. Nathan felt something hot and wet where she was pressed to him, just a little pee squeezing out with the pressure of his cock. He let her set the pace, impaling herself slowly but surely. When she had taken him in completely, she clung to him, shivering all over.

“I can't,” she breathed. Her muscles were like a velvet fist, squeezing almost to the point of pain as she struggled. “I'm going to pee all over you.”

Nathan rocked his hips in a shallow thrust. “Go ahead. Duke already said he'd clean up.”

She gasped, muscles clenching on him urgently as she tried to hold it.

Duke lined up with her from behind and pushed in slowly, filling her up, pressing Nathan's cock into her bladder. She whined, arching between them, throwing her head back into Duke's shoulder. Nathan kissed the column of her throat, relishing how tight she was with Duke now inside her as well. She kept squeezing them, overfull, ready to scream or come undone at the slightest provocation.

“Ready?” Duke asked.

Nathan nodded.

They worked together, sliding out of her as one and pushing back into Audrey together. Nathan felt another spray of heat on his lower stomach. Audrey gasped, digging her nails into Nathan's shoulders. She began to rock with them, pushing her hips down into Nathan and Duke. Her breasts bounced, heaving with her breaths.

“God,” Duke purred. He scraped his teeth along her shoulder. “You are so tight, Audrey. So, so tight. Are you trying to hold it?”

She whimpered, biting her lip. “Duke, please,” she whined.

Nathan huffed a breath, capturing her mouth, snaking his tongue inside to taste her.

Duke tugged her long hair, tilting her head to the side so he could nibble her throat. “Look at Nathan,” he crooned, nudging her with his nose. “He's wrecked by the sight of you, impaled on both our cocks, stuffed full. You're so tight, Audrey. You're Heaven.”

She broke from Nathan with a high-pitched gasp, digging her heels into Nathan's back to anchor herself.

Nathan shut his eyes, giving himself over to the heat, the impossible tightness, the overwhelming wetness of Audrey. He wouldn't last much longer, not when she was like this. His hips rocked steadily into her. He imagined that he could feel Duke's cock—really feel it—through the thin membrane separating them.

Duke was still talking, spilling filthy words that went into Nathan's brain as much as Audrey's. She was just riding the waves of pleasure between them, squeezing down on Duke and Nathan desperately. She jerked between them and there was more heat, more wetness, more tightness. She strained, gasping desperately to hold it in.

“So good, Audrey,” Duke murmured. “So soaked wet. You love this, don't you? Being filled by us. You're so tight.” He pressed a kiss behind her ear, dragging his tongue over her skin. “I wonder what will happen when you finally cum?”

Audrey moaned, shutting her eyes. She shivered, shuddered, squirmed.

Duke reached between Nathan and Audrey's stomachs, his hand moving as a blank space that Nathan couldn't feel. However, he knew that Duke had closed in on Audrey's clit by the way she seized up. She thrashed between them like a wild thing, a high-pitched scream tearing from her throat. Her orgasm crashed into Nathan's, dragging him down with her. Duke continued to thrust, making them both feel it, helping them both ride it out. His fingers closed on Nathan's upper arm, digging in, keeping him upright. Nathan could see Duke's hand, even if he couldn't feel it.

Audrey couldn't hold it any longer. With a strangled gasp, she lost control.

Nathan held her, the sensation of warm and wet pouring down him. His skin came alive, lighting up wherever she touched him. He could feel his toes, his hands where they gripped her hips, the wetness trickling off him, the heat of her breaths on his throat. He could almost feel Duke inside her, still moving.

Duke chuckled, finishing off with a few shallow thrusts and a groan. “That was beautiful,” Duke murmured. He leaned over Audrey's shoulder and pressed a kiss to Nathan's gasping mouth, dragging him back to awareness. Audrey's legs were too weak to support her so Duke pulled out and passed her off to Nathan. “Grab my keys and go below. I'll clean up the deck while you clean up Audrey.”

Nathan hefted her in his arms, affectionately nuzzling her cheek. “Got it.”

Duke watched them walk away, Audrey's limbs dangling with bliss as Nathan let himself into the Rouge and disappeared. Naked, Duke unspooled the hose that he used on the deck and sprayed it down quickly. Then, he gathered up their clothes and followed, locking the door behind himself. He grabbed some paper towels from the galley, blotted up the few drips that marked Nathan's path down the corridor, and joined them in the bathroom.

Nathan had Audrey seated in the shower and was slowly bathing her with Duke's body wash. He glanced up when Duke entered, blue eyes alight with pleasure and sensation.

“Good?” Duke asked tenderly, reaching over to brush back Audrey's golden hair.

She glanced at him, too high to care about the mess she had made. “Good,” she agreed quietly.

“Great,” Nathan confirmed. “I could feel that—all of that.”

“I mean,” Duke remarked with a grin, “it did come from Audrey.”

She snorted, but her cheeks flushed with lingering embarrassment. She looked away, but didn't let go, tugging him closer. “Get in here.”

Duke managed to squeeze into the stall with them and let Nathan wash him too. With the Trouble taken care of and their mess cleaned up, Duke carried Audrey to his cabin and tumbled her into his big bed. She collapsed in the middle of it, not even bothering to pull her arms and legs in. She let Duke and Nathan arrange her, curling on either side of her. She kissed Nathan sweetly, tasting him, tangling her fingers in his short hair. She turned towards Duke, drawing him in with a kiss. She could feel him smiling against her mouth, traced his lower lip with her tongue, and then bit Duke's lip.

Duke yelped.

“That,” she said, kissing the nibble to soothe the pain, “was very mean.”

“You loved it,” he said. “I've never seen you cum so hard before. You might be a squirter.”

Audrey giggled. “Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?”

Nathan buried his face in her neck to hide his smirk.

XXX

As always, I am open to requests. [I usually scrounge through a kink meme looking for inspiration, but I couldn't find one for Haven.]

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. Distraction

Summary: Duke bet Audrey that he could keep her distracted enough not to join Nathan at the station on her day off.

Pairing: Duke/Audrey, Duke/Audrey/Nathan

Tags: cunnilingus, [minor] exhibitionism

XXX

It was a warm summer day in Haven, Maine. The bay was alive with families on vacation, one party-boat with a riot of bachelors out for a final hurrah, and a few fishing boats and trawlers doing their usual work. The Cape Rouge was moored in her usual slip. As a re-purposed cargo ship, she stood out oddly in the otherwise quiet marina.

Audrey Parker glanced at her captor from the corner of her eye, wondering if she could make a break for the gangplank before he noticed. She set aside the glass of wine she had been sipping, stood from the deck chair, and stretched her arms over her head in a grand exaggeration. Then, she tip-toed towards the dock.

Duke Crocker didn't turn from his position at the grill, but called out, “Don't even think about it.”

Audrey stopped short and huffed. “I just want to run into the station really quick, Duke. Come on.”

“No,” he repeated and prodded at the foil-wrapped potatoes and steaming corn still in the husk. He had the steaks on a covered plate near his elbow, seasoned and ready to go on when it was closer to dinner time. “You. Are. Having. A. Day. Off. Sit back down and relax, Audrey.”

“Nathan might need me,” she protested.

“He doesn't,” Duke said shortly. “Now that the Troubles are over, Haven is a peaceful town again. Nathan has nothing to do except write parking tickets.”

Audrey flopped back in the chair. “He doesn't even have that to do,” she grumbled, “since you haven't left the Rouge all day.”

“Not helping your case,” Duke told her. He turned the corn and moved it to the lower heat section of the grill. “Besides, Nathan will be home in time for dinner.”

Audrey sipped her wine, kicked her feet up, and made a show of glowering at Duke. “He could be home sooner if you let me go help him.”

Duke closed the lid on the grill and sipped his beer, elbows cocked on the railing of the Rouge. “And pass up all this one-on-one time with you?”

Audrey huffed again, looking pointedly over his shoulder at the crowded marina. “Haven's busy. Nathan could use the help.”

Duke didn't bother arguing with her. Instead, he said, “How about I take your mind off it?”

She raised her brow.

“I'll make you a bet,” Duke told her. “If I can't keep you suitably distracted, I'll let you go to the station.”

Audrey set her glass on the little table near her chair. “Deal.”

“Ah, ah,” he chided. “One more stipulation to this bet.”

Audrey hesitated. “What?”

“Take off your clothes.”

Audrey regarded him suspiciously. “Excuse me?”

Duke smirked, his warm eyes dancing. “You heard me correctly.”

Audrey tipped out of her chair. “Okay, let's go below.”

“Nope,” Duke said cheekily. “Right here. Strip.”

Audrey hugged her arms around her torso, cheeks warming with preemptive embarrassment. “Are you kidding? The marina is too crowded!”

“No one will see you,” Duke told her. “The Rouge is too tall compared to the other vessels.”

“What about the people on the dock?” Audrey protested.

“We're only expecting Nathan,” Duke said. “No one else will come aboard.”

Audrey glanced at the gangplank and then back to Duke. “But—”

Duke turned his attention back to the grill. “I never took you for a chicken, Audrey,” he remarked casually. “I guess you forfeit the bet. Get comfortable until Nathan comes home.”

Audrey grabbed her wine glass off the table, drained it, and set it down hard.

Duke looked over his shoulder at the sound, saw that she had gotten to her feet, and smiled broadly. “Oh.”

Audrey toed off her shoes, peeled her t-shirt over her head, unbuttoned her shorts, and dropped her clothes in a heap on her empty seat. She hesitated in her bra and panties, hand aimlessly covering her belly as she glanced nervously at the lowered gangplank. Just to assuage her worries, Duke walked over and pulled the gangplank in so that anyone wanting to board would have to make a noisy jump on deck. He leaned against the railing, elbows cocked, as Audrey unfastened her bra and shimmied out of her panties.

She was the most stunning woman Duke had ever laid eyes on. He had been with beautiful women, but something about Audrey—the intimacy of knowing her, of having her know him—made her the pinnacle. She was limned in the colors of the sunset, rosy hues catching her fair hair and reflecting in her eyes. She wet her lips, a shine glistening in the wake of her tongue. She rested her hands on her hips, tipping one out showily. Her dark nipples stood out, hard and pointed in the evening air. The thatch of golden curls between her legs hid Duke's prize.

“Well?” Audrey asked. “Going to put your money where your mouth is?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Duke told her.

Duke closed the space between them in a few long strides. He backed her against the table, caging her in with his hands on the tabletop on either side of her hips. He pressed his body against her. Audrey shuddered, the textures of his jeans and shirts rubbing against her exposed body was odd. She fisted both hands in his shirt and dragged him forward. Duke went easily, but towered over her without bending at all so that she had to strain onto to toes. He kissed her gently, tenderly, at odds with his posture.

Audrey pulled away, panting, with a huff. “This is a little unfair.”

“What is?”

Audrey couldn't decide. “All these clothes you're wearing,”she said finally. “Take some off.”

Duke plucked her fingers off his shirt, squeezing her hands firmly. “Nah,” he said lightly.

“Come on,” Audrey said. “You wanted to distract me. Seeing you naked would distract me.”

“I know it would,” Duke said. “I want you to focus on what I'm about to do to you.”

Audrey rolled her eyes.

There came voices on the dock below as a pair of fishermen packed themselves in for the night. They talked loudly, complaining about how all the vacationing families had scared away the fish. Their tackle boxes rattled and their poles clanked.

Audrey stiffened, peeking over Duke's shoulder even though the Rouge was much higher than the dock below. The fishermen couldn't see her, nor could she see them. Duke took advantage of her distraction to grasp her upper thighs and hitch her into his arms. Audrey yelped and clung to him. Duke set her on the table, ran his hands up her back, and squeezed her tightly. He lowered his head, kissing her sweetly. He traced his tongue over her lower lip, tasting the wine he had poured for her. He chased the flavor, licking into her mouth, drawing her tongue out to play.

Audrey moaned, arching and shivering under his touch. Duke ran his hands along her back and then down her strong thighs. Her muscles squeezed tight, but his hips kept her legs spread. He didn't go right for his prize. Instead, he cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples gently. When she gasped, he tugged and rolled them between his rough warm fingertips. She shuddered, pushing her chest into his hands. He palmed her breasts, rubbing his fingers into the swells. He could feel her heart beating under his palm.

“Duke,” Audrey crooned. “What about Nathan?”

Duke chuckled. He used his hold on her breasts to push her flat on the table top.

Audrey flopped backwards with her arms spread wide, staring up at the streaks of sunset painting the sky. She stretched out absently, squeezing Duke's sharp hips between her thighs. She listened to the lap of the waves, to Duke's breathing, to the distant voices and music. “When do you declare me the winner?”

Duke lowered his mouth to her breasts and smiled up at her, eyes twinkling. “Don't worry, I'll be accepting your defeat soon.”

Audrey sighed, but the sound rose into a high whine as Duke dragged his tongue between her breasts. He nibbled her tender skin, suckling and nipping where he knew she was the most sensitive. She tangled her fingers into his hair, holding him to her nipples. She gasped and squirmed beneath the onslaught. Duke pressed her nipple between his lips, dragging his tongue over the very tip. Audrey tugged his hair, trying to get him closer, seeking more sensation. She gasped, eyes flickering open to take in the colors of the sunset once again.

Duke switched breasts and she keened. He withdrew with a pop and licked his lips. She was flushed and breathing hard, but her gaze flicked to his and he knew he hadn't won yet. He shook free of her hands and slid further down her body with a grin. Audrey sucked in air, her ribs contracting and the muscles of her inner thighs quivering with anticipation. He pressed her thighs apart with his big hands and inhaled deeply the fragrance of her arousal. He watched her blush prettily as he did so.

“You're dripping, Audrey,” he pointed out.

She quickly looked at the beautiful sky. “My breasts are sensitive,” was all she admitted.

Duke ran his fingertips along the crease of her inner thighs, dancing just at the edge of where he knew she really wanted him. “Are you sensitive here?” he asked.

Even if he didn't already know how to play her body like a fiddle, the sound she made and her squirming would have given her away. Goosebumps broke out on her chest and thighs, spreading across her belly. Her muscles tightened and her body practically winked at him. He saw her toes curl.

Duke kissed the soft skin of her left thigh, then her right.

She breathed in hard, jumping with each loud peck. His facial hair was soft and rough at the same time, tickling and smoothing against her skin.

He breathed on her damp skin purposefully, watching her opening contract and relax as he did so. She was positively drenched, almost dripping, and he hadn't even started yet. Holding her hips flush with the table, his face inches from her core, he sighed hard.

She jolted, heels driving backwards and hips arching into his palms.

“Well, maybe I should let you up. You're worried about Nathan, aren't you?”

Audrey murmured breathlessly. “I am,” she said.

Duke's voice rumbled. “I'll just have to fix that, won't I?”

With that, he dove into his feast.

Audrey almost screamed at the first stroke of his tongue. Her hands went immediately to his head, tangling in his hair and gripping hard to anchor herself. Her thighs strained to close on him, but he held them apart and open. He lapped at her, dragging his tongue over her folds, sucking her clit between his lips, breathing noisily, letting her feel everything. Audrey whimpered, whined, and keened. Slowly, her tense muscles turned to liquid and her legs fell open.

Since he no longer had to hold her legs apart, Duke had full use of his hands. He slipped two fingers into her immediately, curling them against her walls. Her hips bucked into his mouth and she whimpered. Duke fastened his lips to her clit, pinning and licking it hard while he thrust his fingers deep inside her. She thrashed, breasts heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Duke didn't let up, keeping his focus and his pace as he felt her orgasm begin to build.

“Duke,” Audrey purred. “Please, oh.”

Duke liked to tease her. He liked to bring her to the edge over and over, dancing her closer and closer like an expert. He liked when she almost couldn't speak, when even the short syllable of his name was too much for her. There was something incredibly sexy about seeing Audrey Parker reduced to that. However, tonight, he just gave her what she wanted.

With a stifled scream, Audrey came around his fingers. Her muscles pulled and worked, sucking his fingers in deeper, letting out a renewed flush of heat and wetness. Duke slowed his pace, gentled his touch, stroking her tenderly through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She breathed out hard and shakily, catching her breath. Her painful grip on his hair loosened. He could tell she was calm when she absently began to card his dark curls through her fingertips.

Then, he dove in again.

Audrey gave a startled yip when he stretched her open with three fingers and fastened his mouth back to her clit. She was still sensitive, poised so close to bliss, that it didn't take him long to bring forth a second orgasm. She shuddered, the cool air kissing her nipples and raising goosebumps on her soaking thighs. Willfully, she smoothed his hair back from his face.

Duke drew back slightly, his fingers moving slowly, as she settled down. He gazed up on her, lips and chin shining with her wetness.

The sight sent a jolt through Audrey's core. “Duke,” she began.

On the dock below, there came voices. It sounded like a family was walking by. Children were laughing and running, there was a woman's voice, and heavy footsteps that probably belonged to a man.

Audrey stiffened. Her nipples hardened, tightening with apprehension.

Duke smiled wickedly at her.

“Duke,” she protested and tried to squirm away.

He already had a good grip on her hips. On his knees, he dragged her back to the edge of the table, threw her legs over his shoulders, thrust his fingers deep inside, and captured her clit. She struggled, pushing at his shoulders with her heels and grabbing the sides for support.

“Duke!” she shrieked.

Duke pulled back enough that she could hear him, his lips and voice rumbling against her folds. “I'd quiet down if I were you, Audrey,” he remarked. “I wouldn't want someone to worry and come to check on you.” Then, he curled his fingers into her just so and rasped his teeth against the root of her clit.

She cried out and then jammed her fist into her mouth.

Duke used his free hand to tug and pinch her nipple without ever breaking his connection to the core of her. He listened absently, attentive for the sounds of the busy marina. Audrey's moans and whimpers of pleasure were usually freely-given and it was interesting to hear her try to be quiet. With one long lick, he decided he'd have to try to keep her quiet more often.

Then, he heard familiar steps on the gangplank and grinned. He sucked her clit into his mouth hard and flicking it with his tongue.

Audrey slapped her hand over her mouth, screaming in delight behind it.

Something hit the deck and rolled.

Audrey gasped, startled. Her legs were too weak to squeeze shut, turned to liquid by Duke's ministrations.

Duke rocked back from her, his hand resting possessively on her hip. “Hey, Nate,” he greeted.

Home from work just a little early, Nathan had stopped to stare at the sight of Audrey, thoroughly debauched with Duke on his knees between her thighs. There were few sights he enjoyed more than that, except maybe Duke kneeling between his, looking up, warm eyes hooded while he sucked Nathan off.

“Want to join in?” Duke offered, pulling Nathan's focus back.

Nathan glanced around at the busy marina but must have come to the conclusion Duke had already reached—that someone would have to work pretty hard to catch a peek at them and what was the harm in making love by the light of the fading sun? Nathan pulled off his shirt, kicked his boots aside, and discarded his jeans.

Still fully dressed, Duke started to remove his shirt.

Instead, Nathan grabbed him by it and hauled him in for a deep kiss. Duke tasted like Audrey and wine and cooking spices. Nathan didn't know which taste was his favorite. He chased them all, licking into Duke's mouth, tangling his hands in Duke's hair to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss, to pull indecent moans out of Duke when his tongue touched the sensitive skin inside Duke's mouth.

Audrey managed to sit up and watched breathlessly.

Nathan shredded the shirt off Duke's shoulders, unfastened his belt, and yanked down his jeans. Duke fought for a little space and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. Then, totally bare, he shamelessly pressed himself against Nathan. He gripped Nathan's hips, feeling his erection through his remaining boxers. Nathan grabbed Duke's perfect ass, squeezing the globes in his palms, digging his fingers in, pulling his cheeks apart so that the core of his body was exposed to the evening air.

Duke broke the kiss, staying close enough to Nathan to share his air. “Want to go down on our girl while I check on dinner? I've only gotten three orgasms out of her.”

“Only three?” Nathan repeated. “You're slipping, Duke.”

“I'm trying not to ruin our dinner too,” Duke told Nathan.

Audrey huffed. “Distracted.”

Duke flashed her a smile. “The point was to distract you, not me.”

She pouted, arms folded tight under her breasts.

Giving Duke one more kiss, Nathan stepped around him and kissed Audrey.

She rumbled into his mouth, nipping his tongue when he snaked it to meet hers. “You're late.”

“I am not,” Nathan protested. “I'm right on time.”

Audrey flushed, her skin tingling warmly. Apparently, Duke had distracted her plenty.

Duke turned the foil packets on the grill and rotated the corn, mindful of his nudity. “Everything needs about twenty more minutes,” he said. “Then the steaks need to go on.”

“Twenty minutes?” Audrey repeated in credulously.

“Don't worry,” Duke said with a smile. “That's plenty of time. I bet Nate and I can get you off three more times before dinner.”

Audrey's stomach clenched with desire.

Nathan chuckled and lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking her collarbone. “She liked that idea.”

She wanted to say something witty—really, she did—but Nathan hitched her further up on the table so he could lie between her legs. He still partially stood, bent at the waist in the space Duke had vacated. He set to work immediately. His fingers were shorter than Duke's but thicker, opening her further, giving her something to hold. He used the edge of his teeth to hold her clit steady while he rasped his tongue hard against her. Primed as she was by Duke, it didn't take long for Nathan to wring a fourth orgasm from her quivering body.

As she came down, she became aware of a sloppy wet sound. She knew that sound intimately. It was Duke, under the table, sucking Nathan's cock. Nathan shuddered and groaned, his breath coming heavy against Audrey's wet skin. Though she couldn't see Duke, she knew exactly what he looked like swallowing cock. His cheeks would hollow, his lips would stretch wide, his lashes would flutter, and his eyes took on this glint like he had found buried treasure.

Nathan pounded his fist on the table, pleading, “Duke. So good.”

Audrey jumped and then looked up at Nathan's blissed-out face. She watched his expression, distantly aware of his fingers working inside her, as Duke worked his magic. She had never realized that Nathan looked so wanton, so free, so gorgeous. Her muscles clenched around his fingers, drawing them in deeper, and Nathan came alive at the reminder. He kissed her hip and curled his fingers, he found her clit and drew it into his mouth, he sucked hard and the sloppy messy sounds of him eating Audrey out mingled with Duke's wet sucking.

She came again, shuddering impossibly.

Nathan whined as he came, slumping into her belly.

Audrey drew her fingers through his hair, watching as Duke straightened up. He wiped his mouth and swallowed. The sight went straight to Audrey's clit. Her eyes tracked down his tones chest, over his ink, and lingered on his impressive erection. It was red and straining, weeping, almost painful-looking.

“Duke,” she breathed.

He met her eyes, brow lifted in question.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder, boneless with pleasure, but he spotted Duke's erection and said, “Whichever you want, Duke. Anything you want.”

Duke smiled, a pleased proud thing rather than the wicked smirk he had been wearing. He pulled up Audrey's abandoned chair and tumbled Nathan into it. Then, he tugged Audrey off the table. Her legs were almost too weak to support her weight and Duke eased her into Nathan's lap. Slack, she let herself be settled. Nathan hitched her thighs wide and apart, throwing them over the arms of the chair and then holding them there. Her thighs were cold where her wetness had dried, but Duke's slotted his warm body into that space. He fit inside her, long and thick.

Her eyes slammed shut with a groan.

Duke hesitated. “Too much?” he asked. “Are you too sensitive?”

“No, no,” Audrey gasped. “Perfect. You're perfect.”

Nathan grasped Duke's hips, rocking him into Audrey.

Duke lowered his head, kissing Nathan right beside Audrey's ear. The sounds went into her skull, rattling there, and she tried to catch her breath. Duke eased himself out and Nathan jerked him back in, bottoming out inside of Audrey deeply. She groaned and threw her head back into Nathan's shoulder. Despite his aching shaft, Duke set a sedate pace. He thrust into Audrey smoothly and deeply, letting Nathan pull him in each time. Her core was drenched and hot, welcoming him, sucking him in hungrily. He knew he wouldn't last long, but by the look of her, Audrey wasn't going to last either.

Nathan mouthed her neck, teeth scraping over her jugular.

Duke increased his pace, slamming into her hard enough that the breath rushed out of Nathan. Her breasts bounced and Duke fit his hands over them, squeezing her nipples. He dipped down to kiss her, swallowing her delicious gasps and moans. Nathan leaned forward and nibbled Duke's ear, his teeth sinking in just enough that Duke yelped as he came. He buried himself inside Audrey, letting her final orgasm milk the seed from his shaft. Exhausted and satiated, Duke dropped his forehead into Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan kissed his cheek. “If that was our appetizer, I can't wait for dinner.”

Duke chuckled.

“How can you even think about food?” Audrey groaned. She kissed Duke and then Nathan.

Duke withdrew and fetched a towel to clean up. “Unfortunately, eating you out doesn't count as a meal,” he told her.

“Speak for yourself,” Nathan said.

Audrey blushed.

Duke handed out their clothes and threw the steaks on with a sizzle.

“What's for dessert?” Nathan asked once he was dressed and the table had been cleared.

Duke flipped the steaks. “I suppose that depends on how many more orgasms Audrey can take.”

She crossed her arms to hide the way her nipples hardened. “I mean, I did lose our bet.”

Nathan lifted a brow. “What bet?”

“Don't worry,” Duke said cheekily. “I'll be collecting my winnings shortly, Audrey.”

XXX

As always, I am marking this Complete but it never is. I will always add more chapters of smut as the urge strikes me, but I mark these complete because each chapter is complete unto itself.

Questions, comments, concerns? Suggestions?


End file.
